Alive
by Bookz4life
Summary: After Allegiant, Tris is missing and Four is going mad. Uriah wakes up and Zeke swears to never leave his side again. The group heads back to Chicago and are met with a surprise! My first Fanfic, please read and review! I appreciate constructive criticism.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first FanFic so please tell me if I need to edit it or anything. All rights go to the amazing Veronica Roth.**

Tobias POV

Tris has been gone for four weeks now. I don't know where she could be. Caleb is practically killing himself with worry. But I think that he hides it better then I do. "She could be dead and you don't even know it!" A voice taunts at the back of my head, making me start to pace. Window to my bed. Window to my bed. Window to my bed. Back and forth, again and again.  
"Four, sit down please! Your annoying us." Uriah says to me. He woke up from his coma just as the Zeke said it was okay to "pull his plug". The doctors said that it was a medical miracle! I was so happy until Christina ran up and told us about Tris. Even Peter was upset about Tris, but I guess that he did take the memory serum. So he forgot that he hates her.  
"Are you guys packed? We are leaving tomorrow! I can't wait to get back and see how much Zoe changed Chicago. I hear that there are these huge shopping centers called malls! And they have more then one store in them!" Christina closes her eyes and sighs, then looks at us. I guess that she sees that we are all upset. "Come on! I'm sure that Tris is back home in Chicago. She could be with Amity." She looks down at her nails and nervously walks over to me. "Tris is going to be okay. She is strong, smart and brave! Just remember that." Christina puts her hands on my shoulders but I just shrug them off.  
"Guys, lets get ready to go. Maybe if we hurry we can leave tonight!" I try to crack a smile but my lips don't want to corporate. I go over to my bed and start to get ready to go, truly wanting to get out of this annoying place.

* * *

"Four, slow down, your going to hurt your self." Zeke tells me as we walk towards the truck that will take us home, but I can't even be excited about leaving. I miss her too much.

"I can't wait to see all of the big buildings! I wonder if they left the zip line up?" Uriah wonders aloud as we get ourselves settled in the back. Christina gets to sit in the cab of the truck so we have to sit in the back with the luggage. "Do you think that they would let us in? Or will the fence be taken down already? Oh, maybe there would be new women that I might be able to hit on." Uriah asks us as Zeke hits him upside his head.  
"Uriah! SHUT UP!" Caleb tells him. Guess that he can't feel too much different from me. His sister IS the one who is missing, but he almost let Erudite kill her so I don't know if his feelings are real. I'm going to need to learn to trust him. For now I don't.  
"Hay, guys! Guess what." I hear Zoe say from behind us. We turn with hope that they found Tris in our eyes. She see's the looks and looks down herself. "I'm sorry if I got your hopes up guys, but I just mean I'm coming with you to Chicago! I'll tell you a lot of new stuff that you'll need to know well driving! Okay?" We all nod our heads slowly and sadly. Zoe hops into the cab on the drivers side and starts the engine. As we drive I try listen to Zoe but the views of the countryside are different in the nighttime. They not only look different, they feel different. But I guess that I did only see this when I knew for sure that Tris was alive. Now I don't even know. At least David is dead!

I finally get out of my head enough to listen to Zoe. She tells us about how the factions are still up and running, but the way that they were before the war. She also tells us about the faction-less and how on the next choosing day they also get to choose a faction. Even the ones who are younger then 16, but they get to choose again on their rightful choosing day. She mentions how the initiation changed so you can't kick people out of your faction, and also how your aloud to visit any faction at any time. I look at Caleb and he looks at me. I think that we just might become good friends after all. She then starts talking about the new work she's done in Chicago, I tune out again there.

Not too much later we get to see Chicago! Zoe again mentioned that she is moving into dauntless, because she has a tattoo and she's always wanted to be a dauntless. I can relate to that! We drop Caleb off at erudite and drive to dauntless, together as a family. Christina tells Zoe that she can stay at her place for the night in the guest room. I think that Christina just doesn't want to be left alone after what happened with Tris. I don't think that I can too, so I ask Zeke and Uriah to stay over, they accept. We head up and go to bed.

 **I might not be able to update again soon but please review!**


	2. Chapter 2 (Finally)

**I'm back! Finally I know. Well here is the second chapter... hope you like it!  
**

* * *

Tris' POV **(Surprise!)**

I feel my eyes peel open, I have no idea where I am. I have no idea who I am or what and when I am. I hear little whispers coming from the foot of my bed, I look up to see two men dressed in white lab coats, like the ones doctors wear. The men continue to talk not knowing that I'm up and listening to their every word. I hear them mention a lot of names, Tris, Four, Cristina, Uriah, Zeke etc. I stop listening and start to focus on my past, if I have one. Next thing I know the two men notice that I'm up and come over to where I can see them. One looks like he's in his early fifties and the other looks about twenty to twenty-five. They look so much alike that I think that they might be father and son.

"Hello!" The younger of the two says to me.

"Um, hi? Who are you men? Where am I? Who am I?" I bombard they with my questions. They share a glance to each other then look back to me.

"How about we bring in some of her friends and see if they could help with her questions." The older one tell the younger and he walks out. "And just so you know my name is Ryan, and that's my son he is Sam. We are your doctors and savers, we saved you from being kill by an evil man named David. We also ended up killing him just in time but we still had to take you to, well here, to save your life. So your boyfriend and brother and most of your friends think that your dead. The ones who don't think that your dead are here and you kinda thought that they were dead." The older one, Ryan, says to me. Not soon after Sam comes back in with a group of both boys, girls, men and women.

Suddenly, my head stats hurting and memories start flowing back. I look up to everyone and my eyes start watering. "Mom, dad! Marlene, Lynn, Will, Shauna! I thought that you were all dead!" I sob. "I thought that I died." They all run up to give me a huge hug.

"Don't worry we've been alive the whole time! But sadly Al didn't make it." Will tells me.

"How long have I been gone?" I ask.

Sam answers, "Almost a month, you've been here for almost a month now."

"When can we go back to chicago? When can we leave?" I ask excitedly! Happy that I ended up not killing my friends and not really watching my parents die.  
This time Ryan answers, "Soon, we just need to check you out and make sure that your stable and everything, then you all can go!" He sounds almost too happy to let us leave but I don't dwell too much on it. Everyone leaves so I can get one last check up before we go. They take my blood and do many more tests, then they walk out to quickly check that they are correct.

Not too long later they walk back in with worry written on their faces and disappoint. "Whats wrong?" I ask feeling nervous and the need to puke. I grab the trash bin thats sitting by my bed and puke in there. When I look up their faces look even more worried. "So... Whats wrong?" I feel like I'm talking to three year olds.

"Um, well, how do we say this? Your four weeks pregnant." Sam says looking sorry and scarred.

"What?! I can't be and if I was wouldn't you have known before this?" I yell at them.

"We didn't try testing you for pregnancy, but we wanted to try just to make sure and sure enough!" Ryan jokes trying to lighten the mood. Instead I brake into tears. Ryan whispers something to Sam and he walks out only to come back in not even two minutes later with my family thats here, my parents, Lynn, Marlene, Shauna and Will. By the looks on their faces they know why I'm crying and they come to comfort me. Sam and Ryan walk out to give us some space, but not after telling us that we are free to go at anytime. We just need to take one of the cars outside and we are aloud to keep it.

After crying for what feels like forever I pull away from the hug and say, "I think that I'm ready to go and go home." We all stand up and go out to the car.

* * *

Four's POV

I wake up the next morning surprised to find Zeke and Uriah sleeping peacefully on ether side of me. I wake them up and we decide to gather up all of our friends that are alive and head over to Amity for a picnic. Uriah is in charge of food, Zeke is in charge of gathering the supplies, and I'm in charge of getting Christina and Zoe and Peter. I walk over to Christina's apartment and knock on the door. Zoe answers it with Christina behind her. "Chris, Zoe, the whole group is heading to Amity for a picnic this afternoon and we'll be expecting you to be at the train tracks in half an hour." I say then I march off to find Peter. I knock on his door only to find it push open. I walk into the kitchen to see Peter dancing with a broom well humming "once upon a dream". He gets to the end and dips the broom and kisses it. I start to laugh super loudly, and apparently I didn't make myself noticeable enough earlier because he drops the broom and jumps up.

"Why would you do that Four? I thought that you were different then other pansycakes. How did you get in anyways?" He yells at me.

"You...forgot...t-to...lock...your door!" I manage to say in between laughs. It feels so good to laugh again. I haven't laughed for weeks and I feel as though I'm finally giving into the fact that Tris is gone. I know that I need to move on. But just not yet. "We are going on a picnic to Amity so be at the train tracks in, well now twenty!" I say as I go out to the train tracks to fetch Caleb and Cara, Wills sister, who are now dating.

Caleb, Cara and I are sitting on the train watching everyone else jump on. We all just sit talking quietly to each other until I see that we are nearing the nearly down fence. I throw off the supplies then jump off with them. We have more stuff then we thought we would bring because when I wen't to get Caleb and Cara everyone else decided that we will just camp out at Amity. Zeke, Uriah, Peter, Caleb and I all carry the supplies well Chris and Zoe carry the food. We get to Amity and choose a perfect spot to set up camp. Zeke sets up their tent, Caleb and Cara set up theirs. Zoe has a little trouble setting hers up at first but she over comes it quickly. Chris sets hers up with the help of me and Peter, Uriah, and I all set up our own tents . I choose the biggest one because everyone else took the slightly smaller ones and I knew that I didn't want to be put in one any smaller knowing well enough that I would feel claustrophobic. After setting up we decide to play games.

"Okay, who has any ideas for games?" Uriah starts, he then waits until he sees Zeke's hand shoot up, but oh! Too late. Uriah starts talking again. "How about candor or dauntless?" The is then a chorus of "Ya whatever's" and "Sure's!" We all gather in a circle I sit with Uriah on my left and Caleb on my right. Zeke and Christina are across from us.

"I want to start!" I say, deciding that I don't want to be the loner in the group. "Zeke! Candor or dauntless?" I ask my buddy.

"Dauntless I'm not a pansycake!" He replies.

"I dare you to go to Amity steal some peace serum and then you have to take it!" I smirk as I see his face fall.

"Man, Four that's tough. I didn't see that coming from you." He says before walking off with Uriah to go and get the serum. They come back in less then five minutes with Zeke looking like he is super drunk.

"Hee hee, your cheeks are puffy!" He giggles at Chris while pulling on her cheeks. She looks super annoyed at him.

"You know what, I'm going to go because I know that Zeke isn't going to be coming back anytime soon so we might just as well get this game going." Chris says. "Uriah C or D?"

"Um, D!" He states like it's the most obvious thing in the world.

"I dare you to go and ask one of the girls from Erudite girls for their underwear." I look at Uriah's face and know that Chris choose a good dare. Uri NEVER looks this scarred to do any dare. NEVER! His smile falls off his face and he goes to leave but she stops him saying, "Don't forget to bring it back for evidence." She smiles and waves him off.

He comes back empty handed rubbing a bump forming on his forehead. As he walk by I hear him muter under his breath "textbooks hurt." I look over to Christina to find her shearing a satisfied smile with Zoe and Cara.

It's then that Zeke decided to come running. "Guys! I know where to find ladies underwear!" He cheers then runs back into the group of tents he rushes back wearing a bra and panties. I look to see Chris looking like she is ready to kill him, and I figure that it's Christina's underwear that he's wearing. She jumps up and starts chasing him all around the field that we are staying in.

"I'm going to kill you Zeke! Why Four, why put him on peace serum?" Chris screams.

"I'm just going to continue this and let them figure out their problems. So Four C or D?" Uriah asks me.

"Candor because I'm tired." I say feeling like I got to give them a reason behind my choice.

"What's the most stupid thing that you've ever seen?" He asks me.

"Peter dancing with a broom while he's humming 'once upon a dream' and then he kisses the broom." I state. All of us near the fire start laughing and Peter glares at me.

"I told you not to tell anyone." He grumbles. Suddenly he and Zoe looks like he saw a ghost and like he's about to pass out. I share a look with Uriah and we slowly turn our heads. I look up to see all of these people that I thought were dead. Shauna, Will, Marlene, Mr. and Mrs. Prior, Lynn, and then the one person that I thought I would never see again. Tris.


	3. Chapter 3

**Like I promised I'll try to update everyday this week. Thank you all for the support, and stay awesome!**

* * *

Uriah's POV

What just happened? Four asked Zeke c or d and then the group looks behind me and they look like they've seen like 100 ghosts! I turn around only to find my once thought dead friends. Shauna, Marlene, Will, Lynn, Tris and two other older people that I don't know, but by the looks of it they are Tris', and Caleb's parents. I squeal like a little girl and jump up to give them all hugs, just like the others, Zeke, Four, Chris, Caleb, Cara and Peter. I want to see Mar last so I can spend the most amount of time with her, and by the looks of it everyone else has the same idea, but for their partner. Finally after what feels like an eternity I get to Mar.

"Hi." I smirk and then she presses her lips to mine. I pull off first and look into her eyes, the ones that I've missed so much when I thought she was dead.

"I've missed you so much, but the people that brought us all back to life said that we were not aloud to leave until now, I think that they had Tris but just went telling us. But we did get to watch you! Not in a creepy way though." She rattles on and on, I love how she does that. I decide to cut her off by kissing her again. She smiles into the kiss and I pull back just so I can lean my forehead on hers.

"I love you so much!" I mumble to her.

"I love you too!" She whispers back to me. With a smile.

* * *

 **Sorry that this is so short! But I'll try to update again really soon, maybe again later today! Please review and I'd love to hear your suggestions.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I just want to thank everyone for their support with this story. I didn't know if anyone would like it but according to my inbox, lot's of people like it.**

* * *

Four's POV **(LOL, it's chapter four and it's in Four's POV! Sorry I'll just continue with the story...)**

Tris, it's my Tris. She's alive, no wonder they didn't find her body. She's here alive! I notice that everyone else jumped up to give the others hugs. I hug Shauna, then Lynn. Next Marlene. I go up to Mr. and Mrs. Prior to give them hugs, they hug me back and give me smiles. They know who I am, Marcus' son and they also know that he abused me. I used to go to their house after the beatings and they would help me. But they never told their kids, so Tris' reaction didn't surprise me. Finally I get to Tris. She grips onto me like she would drown if she let go.

"Tris, I missed you so much! Please don't ever do that to us again." I say between sobs. She looks up to my eyes and gives me a tight smile.

"I missed you too! But remember that I love you too much to leave you, I wont do it again since I wont only endanger myself now." She riddles out to me. I furrow my brows in confusion at what she said. What did she mean that she's not only going to be endangering her own life now? Could she be? "No it was only one time." A voice in the back of my head tells me. "One time is all it takes." I retort.

* * *

 **So how was that. I think that I'll put it in Tris' POV next. Please review and share to me what you want to happen and I'll try to see if I could do just that! I might be able to update again today but I don't know. Stay awesome!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Just like I promised I've been updating daily. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Tris POV

How am I going to tell Tobias that he's a father. How would he take this news? Should I tell everyone? I look over to my parents to see if they could give me some advice. I peek over Tobias' shoulder to see that my parents are looking at me with a look that says tell him now then tell everyone else. I nod my head and pull Tobias out of hearing range of the others.

"Tobias, I love you so much and I need to tell you something." I say looking into those beautiful blue orbs that are his eyes.

"What is it love?" He replies. I wonder if he would still call me love after he finds out about the baby.

"I`m... uh, I'm kinda, sorta, pregnant." I say in a voice that's barley a whisper.

"You are!" He seems excited. He plants kisses all over my face and just by that I can tell that he won't leave me or this baby and he still loves me! I don't even know what I was so worried about. "Are you hungry? We got a lot of food and I don't want you or our baby to starve, and you look like you haven't eaten in weeks!" He pulls me into his arms and we walk back towards the group.

"Wait Tobias," I stop ourselves from getting closer to the group. "What are we going to tell everyone? Should we tell everyone yet at least? But I mean my parents, Shauna, Will, Mar and Lynn all know because I kinda had a breakdown after I woke up and they told be that I was pregnant." I tell him.

"We should tell them not now but later. I'm just super excited!" He laughs. I smile at his enthusiasm. He's just so cute. He places his hand on my flat stomach. "I love you both so much." He kisses me on my cheek then grabs my hand and drags me towards the camp where everyone else is sitting beside the fire.

* * *

Tobias' POV

I'm going to be a father! I can't wait. I want to spend the rest of my life with Tris I never want to leave her at all. She is my whole world. I have a slight fear but I'd never tell her that. I know that it's just a stupid fear, but I feel as though I might turn into my father. But with Tris there I know that she'll make sure that I'd never do that. We sit down next to her parents and they give me a knowing look then move their eyes towards Tris. I glance at her and a small smile reaches my lips, I'm so happy that she's going to be the mother of my child. I couldn't have chosen a better women then her. She looks up and notices me smiling at her and gives me a smile in return. I lean closer to her and tell her how much I love her.

"So guy's, how are you all still alive? Like who 'revived' you?" Chris asks the group of 'new' comers.

"Um, well there was only two men that we got to meet from that group. Their names were Ryan and Sam, a father and son from another one of these city's but theirs didn't last as long as ours did. They lost both of their wives thanks to David and they wanted payback so they well, killed him and saved Tris. Thankfully." I notice Tris rolls her eyes at him. She is just as sassy as I remember. I hope that she never changes. After hearing that everyone gets back to there own conversations until we hear a car honk.

We look up and find the source of the noise and a truck with a women in the cab, and I fell as though I know her. "Hey, guys!" She yells and then it hits's me.

 _Nita._

* * *

 **Sorry I had to leave it like that! Hope you liked this chapter, I tried to make it bigger then the last few. Please review and stay awesome!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry that this is so late but at least it`s an update! I hope that you enjoy this chapter though!**

* * *

 **Last chapter:**  
 _We look up and find the source of the noise and a truck with a women in the cab, and I fell as though I know her. "Hey, guys!" She yells and then it hits's me.  
_ _Nita._

Tris`POV

I can`t believe that Nita is here, but I wouldn't have expected anything more. I mean it`s Nita. Suddenly Uriah, rushes up to her and almost as if it never happened he slaps her across her face. Everyone who didn`t know the story looks at him like he grew a third eye.

"I can see that I`m not wanted" Nita mumbles as she starts to walk back to her truck.

"Yeah, your not, especially because you almost killed one of our friends, and it would have been all your fault." Zoe yells to her as she walks back to her truck. She turns it on but instead of going back the way she came she drives further into the city. We all shrug not really caring just as long as she doesn`t bother us.

"So what was all that about?" Marlene asks us.

"Um, well that`s Nita and she kinda was the reason that Uriah almost died. And she thinks that we would forgive her like that, but I mean you all know us and mess with our family and you`ll never be forgiven." I say with pure anger boiling in my eyes.

"Wow, that`s a lot to take in. I never knew that that`s how Uri got in that coma." Zeke tell`s us.

"Yup! That`s also why I told you to never go near a lot of those people, they were all evil." Tobias tell`s him. You`d never know that he still thinks that it was his fault that Uri almost died even though we`ve told him time and time again that it`s not.

"How about we get some food into our bellies and then we could roast marshmallows and have some dauntless cake because after seeing everyone is alive I think that dauntless cake is the only thing holding me to this earth now." Caleb says with a laugh, making all of us laugh along with him.

"Uri, you did bring marshmallows right?" Mar asks. He looks down and he shakes his head no, we all laugh again at his way of thinking, I mean they did come here for a camping trip and he didn`t bring marshmallows. How silly is that?

* * *

 **Sorry that this is so short again, but I kinda got to go to bed to get used to the school bedtimes. Hee hee, I feel like I`m back in grade 2. Well stay awesome! And I`ll try to update again tomorrow!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry that I haven't updated yesterday and Saturday. Please forgive me. I was kinda tied up with getting ready for school since it starts tomorrow. So this chapter will be kinda short and I wont be able to update a whole lot in the next few weeks. But please keep checking up and I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

Tobias's POV

We just got back to dauntless and Tris is taking a nap after staying up basically all night last night. With her talking and checking up with everyone we didn't get much rest. She slept in my tent, with me, Marlene with Uriah, Shauna with Zeke, Lynn set up her own, same goes for Mr. and Mrs. Prior. When I talked with them I ask for their permission to ask Tris to marry me and for their blessing. They said yes, of course, since I am the father of her child that she's carrying.

I look at the clock and find that it's dinner time already, I go into our room to wake up Tris to make sure that she gets up so she can eat. I walk in to find her asleep on top of the covers, still fully dressed.

"Tris, it's time to wake up and head over to dinner. Come on. I also wanted to ask you if you wanted to tell everyone about the baby?" She jolts upwards at the mention of our child.

"Okay." She says tiredly as she crawls off the bed and towards the door. We walked down to the cafeteria hand in hand and while I went to get the food with all the guys she sat down and started talking with all the girls. I could tell that Chris felt left out when Shauna, Mar, Lynn and Tris leaned in and started whispering. I noticed that Tris saw that too and I think, according to Chris' loud squeal and glance to me that Tris told her about the baby. Will also noticed and started patting me on the back.

He leaned close to my ear and whispered, "Do anything to hurt her or that baby and I will kill you. She loves you and by the look in your eyes as you look to her I can tell that you love her just as much. But off that, when will you two tell the other guys about the prego thing?" I chuckle at him and give him a look that says later. "Oh and don't forget that you need to tell Caleb that too." It's Will's turn to chuckle as I think that I might not be alive by the end of that conversation. I gulp and grab food for Tris and myself. I also get two peaces of dauntless cake and walk back to the table. Placing the food in front of Tris I see Christina looking at me and then Will. I think that she saw us talking and knows that she is going to get it out, one way or another. Tris' leans in to ask me when we should tell the guys since all of the girls already know. I tell her that right before we leave just so we can make a grand exit.

Someone clears their throat and we look up to see Caleb and Cara. Ok now I'm doomed if we tell the group. I'm doomed. We just finished our food and Tris is looking at me asking me when we should do it, I stand up and get ready to leave. I look at her telling her that it's now or never.

"Guys, I'm pregnant." She says then we speed walk away to our home. We get into bed together and go to sleep.

* * *

 **I know, that sucked. Please forgive me. It's short but not so sweet. I'll try to update again soon but don't count on it being really soon since school starts tomorrow. I'm going to try some thing new. How about I get 5 new reviews and I'll update. FIVE! Stay awesome!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I know that I didn't get five new reviews yet but since it's my 2 month anniversary here on I figured that I would treat you all to an update! I hope you like this chapter since I decided to make this one longer. Please excuse the spelling mistakes as I suck at spelling in all languages that I speak!**

* * *

Caleb's POV

My little baby sister that almost died for me is pregnant. What! How could she do this to our newly founded friendship? She's only sixteen for crying out loud! SIXTEEN! I just hope that he does not hurt her because if he dares to do that he will pay.

"What kind of man gets his girlfriend pregnant when she`s sixteen and they hardly even know each other! I mean he`s also so much older then her." I share to everyone else at the table. They look just as shocked as I am. Excepted for the few others that joined our group again last night. Maybe they were there when she found out. At least she wasn't alone. Does our parents know and if they do what do they think about it? I'll need to stop by after Cara and I leave here. I think that I'm ready to go now. I need to think about how I'm going to handle this. How Beatrice will handle this. I mean in less then a year she's going to be carrying a baby around every where she goes. Does she even have ideas for her doctors or anything like that?

I defiantly need to go before I freak out. "Cara, you ready to go? I want to stop by my parents place before we go home. I want to see what their opinion is." She nods and we say our goodbyes and jump onto the next train. Hanging out with everyone here in dauntless got us up acting like them, I know that I don't mind and I know that nether does Cara. I don't care if I don't like it but what ever Cara wants I'll give it to her. She is my life. Maybe that's what Tobias feels like with my sister and that's why she doesn't care that she's carrying his child because she knows that he would never hurt her. We get off the train at Abnegation sector and walk quickly to my parents house. I bang on the door and my father is the one to open up the door.

"Caleb, what brings you here?" He asks as he invites us in and gestures for us to sit at the dinner table. Mom comes down stairs before I can reply to dad.

"Caleb! Cara! It's great to see you!" Mom squeals. Sometimes I think that she is more of a teenager then Beatrice and myself put together.

"It's good to see you too mom, but as I was about to tell dad. Did you know that Beatrice is pregnant with Four's child and she almost died and it's my fault." I say as I feel moisture sliding down my checks.

"Oh, Caleb sweaty. You don't need to feel like that. As for if we knew, yes we were there when she found out. We held her while she cried because not only did she put herself in danger she also put her child. I know that your used to treating her like a little sister but it's time that you let her grow up and enjoy her new family." Mom comforts me.

"Thanks mom, well we got to go. Love you both." I say as Cara and I walk out of the house and back to our place.

* * *

Tris' POV

I wake up with Toby's arms wrapped around me and his hands resting on my tummy. I roll over to wake him up only to find two blue orbs starring at me.

"Morning beautiful!" He whispers to me.

"Morning handsome!" I whisper back. I jump out of bed and rush to the bathroom to shower before Toby does and takes all the hot water.

"Fine, I'll just go and shower in the other bathroom." He yells at me through the door. I now know that he wanted to get into the better shower but I beat him! I've never felt so happy. Tris' still go it!

I finish the shower in record time. I get dressed and then go to sit in the living room to wait for Tobias. He walks out of his bathroom just as I sit down. He helps me up and we walk to the cafeteria hand and hand for breakfast.

* * *

Time Laps! (Still Tris' POV)

After breakfast Mar, Shauna and Chris dragged me and Lynn off to one of the new malls leaving the boys laughing at the table behind us. When I asked why we needed to go shopping they just told me that since I was pregnant it was their jobs as the aunts of the child to make sure that I get him/her whatever it needs. I just roll my eyes at them and their comment, figuring that the less I complain the quicker we can get out of here.

I actually had a good time and enjoyed myself. We get home just before dinner ends so we go to the dinning hall to eat. We make small talk and figure that since the boys arn't here they already eaten and we can just go home to rest. I get finish eating and go home to see the worst sight ever...

* * *

 **Sorry I know that it's a kinda cliffy, but I had to... I have a very bad idea that you'r all going to hate me for. Hoped you liked this chapter and stay awesome!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Finally I know! But I think that I'll need to figure some kind of a schedule out. I might make it that I update weekly or something like that but I'll see!**

* * *

 **Last chapter...** _I finish eating and go home to find the worst sight ever!_

Tris's POV

Tobias and Nita making out on the couch with his shirt off lying on the ground and her shirt halfway off. Tears start to make my vision blurry as I watch the two of them as they don't even know I'm here. I start to turn but then I think how undauntless like that would be. So I turn back to them even if it hurt to see the way that he basally is just brushing me off. Goodness, my hormones are all over the place. Why do I have to be pregnant? And with Tobias' kid? I'm not going to be able to rase this child on my own! Oh, I need to calm down right now... I look at To-Four.

"Four, I can't believe that you would do this. I can't believe that I would even care about you at all! You are a cheating bi-no, your not even worth it!" I yell as the tears finally slip out and trail down my checks, tears of sadness and anger, not even knowing or caring if he heard me. Then I turn not able to look at them anymore, and rush to Chris's house, knowing that she would help me. I pound on her door and she opens it up, sees me in tears and pulls me in.

"Will, please go to Zeke's, Peter's or Uriah's house please. And ask the other girls to come over, please." She asks as she shoves him out of the house. "Okay, now what happened?" She asks looking at me with worry in my eyes.

"Well," I start and tell her from the beginning. I tell her everything and not even before I was a fifth of the way through the story there's a knock on the door. She opens it up to see the girls and I feel like my heart breaks in half, even if I don't want to see Tobias, I just hoped that he would be the one to come over to see if I was okay. Or even to explain what happened. The girls see me sitting there in tears and rush over to me to make sure that I'm okay.

"What happened? Why is Zeke not aloud to invite Four over? What's going on?" They ask me. "Girls! Back away! She will tell us but we are going to need to calm down and let her tell you. Also please don't overwhelm her, she is still carrying our niece or nephew." Chris comes to save the day. Then I start the story from the beginning again.

* * *

 **I know that this is kinda short, but I might update again this weekend! I'll try my hardest. Please review and ignore my spelling mistakes and all that jazz. (I know that I suck at spelling already).**


	10. Chapter 10

**I know I suck. It's been like two week's since I updated last! I feel so sorry that I'm not on top of it.  
** **Okay enough with the self pity. Let's get to this chapter! I hope you like it! But considering what happened last chapter I doubt it...**

* * *

Christena's POV

I can't believe that Four would do something like this to Tris AND his kid. This is not what any of us thought would happen. He even told all of us that he hated Nita but no... That was all a lie. He only loved Nita since the moment she tried to hit on him and he let her. But why then would he pursue Tris still? Why would he sleep with her and then make her pregnant? What is his problem? Tris deserves a better life and she deserves to not have to worry about him. He is just a huge mean man that doesn't care that she's with child. She's just a part of his games. She will now always be a part of his games now that she needs to have him in her life because she is carrying his kid, even if he doesn't want that kid he's suck with it and her for the rest of his life.

"Chris clam down, I swear that you are going to have a permeant stress wrinkle." Mar tell's me and that makes me stop. I can't wreck my face at only 17 years of age. Wow, that sounded vain.

"So, how are you holding up Tris?" Shauna asks. She's been close to Four and Zeke for so long now but I think that she's closer to us.

"I'm as fine as I can be but I just can't wait to tell Will, Uri, Zeke, my brother, and both of my parents. I don't think any of them will like what he did and I can't wait to see his beat and messed up face. Also all of you guys can help. I would like to too, but I think that I kinda want to make sure that I don't stress myself out too much with being pregnant and with all the stress." She says while laughing a little bit. "Sorry, I guess that I'm still in a bit of shock and well, I can't see why he would do something like that to me and all of you guys too. But I feel really hungary right now so do you think that we could go and get some breakfast?" I glance at the clock and find out that we did stay up all night talking. I'm just so happy that we don't have any jobs yet seeing as tomorrow we have to choose new leaders. I know that Four and Tris will be two of the many people that will be suggested. I just hope that Four will decline or Tris or something.

"Let's go. I'm starving and I'm not even pregnant. I can't even imagine how hard it it for Tris right now." Lynn answers. We all hurry to get to the dinning hall first. We burst through the doors and the boys, not including Four, look up to see us and come rushing over.

"What happened? Why did you girls all stay at Chris'? Why did you say that Four couldn't join us?" They all ask at once. Us girls quickly glance at Tris who nods at us giving us the permission to tell them.

"How about we all eat and then we'll all go to my place so we can talk there." I tell them. As we go to sit back down. We all grab a lot of food and stand up to bring it with us to eat at the house.

We get to my place without any run in with 'him' as we are calling him now. He doesn't deserve to have Tris' love or to have her for a mother of his child but what's done it done.

"We are here now so can you tell us now?" Will asks as soon as we close the door.

"It's Tris' story." We all look to her as she looks at me with her eye's bagging for me to tell the story.

"I'll tell you, yesterday after dinner, remember how we noticed that Four wasn't there, well turn's out that he was at their house making out with Nita on the sofa and Tris found them like that. So she came over here and told all us girls. And here we are now." I tell them. They all look to Tris with sorrow in their eye's. They are probably thinking the same thing that us girls were earlier, too bad that she's pregnant with his kid and can't cut all tie's to him to do that she'd need to kill that child and I know that she wouldn't be able to do that. None of us would.

"Would you be okay if we hurt him physically? Also we would be happy to have your parents and/or brother join." Zeke asks Tris. Us girls start to laugh remembering what Tris said this morning.

"That's fine Zeke, but I just want to tell Caleb and my parents first if that's okay. And would you guys would excuse me I want to go and tell them now. I know that I might me over dramatic right now but who know's how long this has been going on. Who know?" She says to us and we feel that much more sorry for her. She leaves soon after and we wait to see what happens. Then there's a knock on the door and we think that Tris has only been gone for like 1 hour but I go to open it to find the most heartbreaking sight.

* * *

 **Sorry that this took so long to get out and please excuse the spelling mistakes! Stay Awesome and I'll try to update again really soon but it might be two weeks again... Also hope that this was long enough for those who commented my short chapters from before, I'm going to try to make them longer from now on but that'll make them come out later...**


	11. Chapter 11

**Look at that, I'm updating! I've been home sick for the past like 5 days, so I thought that I'd treat you all to an update!**

* * *

Tris' POV

I'm heading towards the train tracks so I can go to talk with my family about all of the drama that has happened in the last few days. I just really hope that To-Four doesn't get chosen to be a leader for Dauntless, but I know that, that isn't going to happen. All of Dauntless love him because he helped me stop the war. He's just a total jerk and when I see him again it's too soon.

Just as I'm about to leave the compound to go to the tracks Nita walks up to me.

"Hey, slut." She tell's me while griping onto my shoulders to stop me from moving.

"Nita, I think you're mistaking me for you because you're the slut not me. You're the one who slept with MY boyfriend who is also the father of MY child that I'M carrying. You have no right to call me anything and remember that if you ever, EVER come near me and this child ever again. I will not hesitate to kill you. EVER! Do I make myself clear?" I ask making sure that I get my point across.

"S-sure. Y-your ri-right. I-I am sor-sorry." She stutters. It is then that I realize how scary I look. But she should know better then to make a pregnant woman mad, or even mess with ME, considering what happened last time. Then something unexpected happens. She gives me her phone. I have no clue why but she does. I look up to see her walking away still shaking with fear.

"Well, that was weird." I say as I walk away again. This time heading back to Chris' I want to figure this, whatever that was, out.

* * *

Tobias POV

After Tris yells at me I realize what's going on. I look over to see Nita sitting on the couch with me smiling up to me with a look of lust on her face. Now I'm really confused. The last thing I remember is me choosing to go to the bar and sitting down to have a drink. Then I get challenged to try to break my shots record and now here I am sitting on my couch at my apartment with Nita smiling at me. My shirt's on the ground and her shirt is almost off. Tris, my beautiful pregnant girlfriend, just yelled at me and called me out on everything, and I don't even remember what happened. Okay most of what happened.

"Nita, what are you doing here in my apartment? And after what just happened, why are you still here?" I ask trying to stop from yelling at her.

"Four, baby, you invited me here and I accepted and I'm still here because you asked me to stay the night!" She answers sweetly. I try my hardest to not hit her because I'm not my father and I don't hit girls.

"Leave now, and don't even talk to me again. You just renewed my relationship with my only family and you think that I like you, but I'm trying really hard to not hit you right now. So I would leave now." She get's up looking at me like she loves me, then walks out.

"Goodness, I need to figure out what happened and make it better." I whisper to myself as I head out and towards the control room. I walk in happy to see that only Bert is here. Bert is just a guy that I don't know. I just work with him sometimes but that's all. I sit down at my desk and start to look over what happened earlier at the bar. As I watch memories slowly come back to me and I slowly start to remember all that happened.

I was drinking my first beer and then Nita sit's down next to me and puts something in my drink. I see her take out her phone and I start to do things that I don't want to think about. Then I see Nita walking back to my room with me and I'm walking differently but I don't even want to know why. Then it hit's me, she put a controlling juice in my drink and it's connected to her phone. She was controlling me. And it put different memories in my brain. No wonder I didn't know what happened. I just hope that I can explain this to my family and get them back before anyone of us get's hurt. I quickly transfer all of those videos onto my phone so I can show it to them and tell them what I think it is, wanting to get this over and done with, I look at my watch to see that it's already 10am so I rush over to Will's and Christina's knowing that Tris would go over there. I wonder what I would do if Tris doesn't forgive me. How I could ever go on in my life. And I realize that I wont be able to do so. Never.


	12. Chapter 12

**And again I'm updating! Sorry if this is getting annoying but I wouldn't think that it would. I hope that you like this chapter and I'd like to thank Angel1D98 for the new character. You rock!**

* * *

 **Chapter 10:** _"Would you be okay if we hurt him physically? Also we would be happy to have your parents and/or brother join." Zeke asks Tris. Us girls start to laugh remembering what Tris said this morning._

 _"That's fine Zeke, but I just want to tell Caleb and my parents first if that's okay. And would you guys would excuse me I want to go and tell them now. I know that I might me over dramatic right now but who know's how long this has been going on. Who know?" She says to us and we feel that much more sorry for her. She leaves soon after and we wait to see what happens. Then there's a knock on the door and we think that Tris has only been gone for like 1 hour but I go to open it to find the most heartbreaking sight._

Christina's POV

"Four? What are you doing here?" I ask, even though he hurt my best friend doesn't mean that I can't feel sorry for him.

"I need to tell you guys something. I know that Tris probably told you what she saw but I have to show you the truth. I don't even remember what happened. All that I know is that I went to the bar and then Nita showed up. Next thing I know I'm sitting on the couch with Nita kissing me. Tris comes through the door before I even have time to yell at Nita. Please believe me. I can show you." He then takes out his phone and shows us videos of him walking with Nita. Also with him in the bar and Nita putting something in his drink. "I can tell you that I would never cheat on Tris. Never!" He's sounding really desperate.

"I believe you and I think that all of us believe you, but we are going to need to show Tris this, and she still might not believe you." I tell him. I feel really sorry for him, I know that he might never meet his own child because of this and he feels really bad that he couldn't do anything to stop this from happening and hurting Tris. No matter whatever he says, he is a big softy when it comes to that girl. A huge softy.

"I'm sorry man, I might have made Tris even angrier with what I told her earlier but I'll try to fix it for you relationship. I know you truly love that girl." Zeke tell's Four. "I really am sorry, I think that we all are." Everyone nods to what Zeke tell's him.

Next thing that we know the door is being thrown open and Tris runs through panting. "Let me.. just ketch... my breath... and... I'll tell you... all that... happened." She wheeze out not even realizing that Four is in the room. She starts laughing a little at something that happened and we all look at her like she's crazy. She looks up and notice's our looks and start's laughing even harder. "Okay, well you see as I was walking to the train tracks. Nita come's out of nowhere. She turns all crazy to me and starts yelling at me. So I, well, I be myself and give her a peace of my mind. I might have added a few things that I shouldn't have but then she notice's how mad I am and give's me her phone and rushes off screaming like a little girl. You'd think that I threatened her. Even though I did, but whatever. So do you guys have any idea why she would give me her phone?" She manages to say all in one breath.

We all give each other a look that says that we know what's on the phone. "Can I see the phone please?" Will asks. She tosses it to him and she looks to Four, she gives him a small smile but it doesn't reach her eyes. Will play's with the phone and suddenly Four becomes stiff. I see Will smile and he pushes something else and Four becomes himself again.

"Figured it all out. Four, you were right. Nita did put something in your drink that made it so that she could control you from her phone. Then she might have been scared at Tris so she gave it up. Now I didn't get to sleep and looking at all of you I can tell that you didn't ether. So everyone get out and go home!" Will shoves everyone out and I wink to Tris letting her know that it'll all work out.

* * *

Tris' POV

We walk out of Chris and Will's apartment and all start heading our own way's towards home. But not Lynn. "Lynn, where are you going? Isn't your apartment that way?" I ask pointing in the direction of her apartment.

"Um, yeah. I'm just going to visit my um, mynewgirlfriend." She mumbles.

"Your what?" Tobias asks from beside me. I know that we need to get home so we can talk but first I want to know why Lynn is so jumpy lately.

Lynn takes another deep breath, "My new girlfriend." She smiles just thinking about her.

"Oh, what's her name?" I ask wanting to know who is dating my friend so if she hurts her I can return the favor.

"Her name is Melissa Collins. But she likes to be called Mel. She's our age and she was a DB (Dauntless Born)." Lynn smiles to us, then _SKIPS_ off. I feel like I just died, Lynn skipping! That was different!

"How about we go home and talk." I say looking up to Tobias smiling. "And just so you know, I forgive you. I forgave you the moment that Nita approached me earlier. I know that it wasn't your fault so." I stop talking when he leans down and kisses me. I smile into the kiss and realize that I've been smiling a lot. It kind of scares me, but I know that it's probably just my hormones and I'm okay smiling a lot for now.

"Let's go home." Tobias whispers in my ear taking my hand and dragging me home. I know that I can get through anything as long as I have him beside me. Anything at all!

* * *

 **I swear that it's not the end yet... I still have plans for this story and I wouldn't want to end it after they just got over a fight. I hoped you liked it! Stay awesome!**


	13. Chapter 13

***Hides behind door* He, hey guys... Sorry that it's been like two weeks but I've been kinda busy... I have so many projects that were due last week and I had to work on them, but thanks for still being here even though I've been gone for a long time. I was reading some of your reviews and I love reading them, so I just want to thank all of you for all of your support for my first fanfic. Also I edited a few of the early chapters so you might want to reread them so that I if mention something that you don't understand it'll be there, but all of the main points are still the same. Anyway, stay awesome!**

* * *

Tobias' POV

I'm so thankful that Tris forgave me. I don't know what I would do without her. I think that I'd probably die or become someone like my father, even though I don't want to think about that. He's a terrible man and I'd like to think that I'd never become anyone like him. I know that she if still kinda upset about it but we found out that Nita was just messing with me. Of course she would become scarred as soon as Tris confronts her. I didn't expect anything else. But what is done is done.

I look at Tris's sleeping form and know that she is the best thing that ever happened to me. It's been two months since the problem with Nita and we haven't see her since, thankfully. After we left Christina's apartment we came home and talked it through. We started to yell at each other but that only lasted about 2 hours then we crawled back to each other bagging for forgiveness. I quietly get up and get ready for the day. I put on my usual black t shirt and black shade of jeans. Then I walk into the bathroom to brush my teeth. I walk into the living room and look at the calendar to see that today is the day that we will choose new leaders and tomorrow the 16 year olds go to do the test and by the end of the week we will have new members! I can't wait.

Suddenly I feel small arms wrap around my torso and I turn around to see Tris fully dressed. She's wearing A black and white summer dress since it's warm out today, and she has a tinny bump. Considering that she's now 3 months pregnant. She doesn't want many people to know that she is pregnant yet. So she's been wearing dresses for the last few weeks. Not that I mind. She would look beautiful in a paper bag. I lean down and give Tris a kiss. "Good morning beautiful! I was thinking that we could go to the cafeteria for breakfast." I tell her after we pull apart.

"Sure. That would be a great idea!" She says grabbing my hand and dragging me to the cafeteria. I chuckle lightly at her excitement of food. She has not really been having cravings, which I'm glad about, but she's been thinking about food 24/7. So that's bad.

"Honey, do you know what day it is today?" I ask her wanting to see if she remembers.

"Um, isn't it the day that we choose new leaders at like noon? And then tomorrow it's the test for the 16 year old's and the factionless... Then the choosing ceremony?" She responds to my question with a question.

"Yup! That's all right!" I say joyfully. We arrive at the cafeteria and go to sit down with the rest of the group. I look over to Tris and know that she want's me to go and get her some food for us. I get up and walk towards the line.

"Zeke, why are you not as nice as Four? He always get's Tris's food for her and I always have to get my own." Shauna tells Zeke. A small smile makes it way across my face now that I know that not only does Tris know that I get her food for her, so does the rest of the group.

"Shauna, Four is just trying to make sure that his pregnant girlfriend doesn't overwork her body... Are you pregnant? No, so why do I have to get you food?" Zeke wines. I make eye contact with Tris and we both start laughing. I quickly grab all our food and make my way back towards the group, still laughing.

"Shut up man. I thought that you were on my side. Not the girls!" Zeke cries, it only makes me laugh even harder.

"Zeke, I always have been and always will be on the girls side. Because it's always right!" I tell him.

"Yeah, yeah. Let's just hurry up so we can go over to the hub to choose the new leaders!" Uriah calls, getting fed up with us auguring. So we leave.

* * *

 **Sorry again that this has taken so long to get finished... Also please tell me what you would like the baby to be...**

 **A girl**

 **A boy**

 **Twins?**

 **PM me or review to tell me your answers!**


	14. AN

**Don't kill me! Please, but... just so you know... this isn't an update! But please forgive me. I have slight writers block. I mean I know what I want to write about and I have so many ideas but I can't even put them into words. I've even tried to get help from my friends but I couldn't even explain what I wanted to happen to them... I'll try to write but I don't think that I'll be able to do so without them being really short chapters, like maybe not even 100 words. It's just that my oldest brother is getting married in less then 40 days and I've got so much homework that it's not even funny. They're not really even homework, it's more just projects. Just please don't kill me! I'll give you an update maybe on the 11th, because I don't have school due to the fact that it's remembrance day... Again I'm sorry.**


	15. Another AN

**So I just thought that you all deserved an explanation to why I haven't been updating... So first of all, my oldest brother is getting married in a few weeks and we are trying to get EVERYTHING ready. Second of all, my great grandma died this past week so I've been a little bit emotional and trying to figure out a lot of things. Third of all, I'm still in school and I'm trying to get all of my homework finished and I'm going on some school trips and I need to fund raise for them. I also have had like 5 tests this past few weeks and I need to study. I'm sorry and I'll try to update as soon as I can.**

 **Just I question... Has anyone else seen Mockingjay Part 2? It's amazing, but I was laughing at the parts that weren't in the book.**

 **I'll try to update A.S.A.P. just please be patient with me.**


	16. Merry Christmas!

**Merry Christmas to all of my readers! I'm so sorry that this is all I can give you guys. I really wanted to give you all a chapter for Christmas but sadly I've been so busy the past few weeks that I just haven't had enough time. My brother got married last week and I was busy finishing up school. This week I needed to buy all of the presents for my family. I know that those are no excuse but I can give you guys this instead...**

 **I swear that I'll post at least one new chapter by the end of 2015.**

 **Anyway, I hope that you all had very Merry Christmas and I'll update sometime this fallowing week.**


	17. Chapter 14

**Just like I told you... Here's your update!**

* * *

Tris' POV

We get to the Hub in quick time. Faster then I thought would be possible. The whole group decides to take the elevator up with me so that like Zeke said... I don't over work my body. Lynn even brings her girlfriend, Mel, who just about everyone in our little group likes. Shauna still isn't used to the idea, but she'll come around. I know that she will love Mel once she gets used to the idea of having her around. She fits right in with us weirdos... It doesn't take too long to get to the room that the meeting is taking place. It's in the same room as the choosing ceremony was in. We all walk in and take seats in the front row so I don't need to walk up the stairs. Let's just say that Tobias is already getting protective.

Not long after we get settled in our seats the ceremony starts. Johanna stands up at the front, since she is one of the original leaders that are still alive.

"Welcome everyone! Today we are going to be voting for new leaders, you can only vote if you are from the faction that they are in. You will call out names of people in the crowd and if they accept they will come forward. We only need two leaders per faction since it's the choosing ceremony is tomorrow and you can add more leaders if you want then. Now let's start." She smiles at the crowd before calling out Candor, they choose Christina's little sister and Jack Kang, since he lived and they liked the way that he ran Candor. Next was Abnegation, they choose Susan and my dad. They look over to us and I send them a small smile. They both grin back. After it's Erudite, they choose Cara, Will's sister and Caleb, they both do little happy dances then kiss each other. I think that it was a little gross. Watching your older brother kiss a girl in-front of you... But I guess that it must be gross for him, I mean I am his little sister and I am pregnant. So... Johanna clears her throat to get Cara and Caleb to step apart before she continues again. Amity, her faction. They choose Johanna, naturally, and Robert, Susan's brother.

"Now for Dauntless. Please call out some names." Johanna calls out finally, I'm starting to get restless.

"Four!" I hear getting called, I smile up at him and nod my head over towards the platform.

''Tris!'' Tobias looks down at me and grabs my hand to pull me up towards the platform. Guess that I'm going to be a leader.

''Tori.'' She just shakes her head in a way to say no. Oh well.

''Now that that's all done everyone that's not a leader please show yourselves out.'' Johanna says looking over the crowd. Soon the noise from everyone leaving is gone and it's just us leaders here. ''We need to discuss a lot of things but we should just do that at a meeting. Tris when are you due?'' She asks looking at me.

''Not for about another sixish months. I'm only three months pregnant.'' I tell her I see my dad and Caleb standing behind her smiling. I guess that they are happy that there is going to be another addition the this family. I am too!

''That's great, but the closer you get to your due date the less and less meeting you have to attend. As long as you have at least one leader in each faction attending your okay, but Four will need to talk to you about what happens in each meeting after. You can also ask anyone else that is in this little group of ten people. Since you do know most of us.'' I look around after Johanna says that and I realize that I really know everyone there. Christina is my best friend and it's her sister who is one of the Candor leaders. Then there is Jack, I know him from the time I spent in Candor all those months ago. Next is Susan, we grew up together, and my dad. Then Cara, Will's sister and Caleb, who is my brother and the other leader, girlfriend. After is Johanna, I know her from the time spent in Amity, and Robert, Susan's brother, who I grew up with too. Then Four and myself.

Not too long later, everyone leaves. Tobias grabs my hand and drags me over to the exit. As soon as we get outside we find everyone there.

''What do you think being a leader will be like?'' Christina questions. I just shrug.

''I have no clue, but I think that it might be fun! You know. Bossing people about, getting to know others from other factions. But I also think that it might be a little bit stressful, and stress is bad for the baby so...'' I say, not knowing how to finish.

''How about we just get you home and we can get some rest before tomorrow. It's going to be a very big day!'' Will cheers, and we all walk towards the train.

* * *

 **Well, as promised, here is your chapter! Well, stay awesome and I'll try to give you another chapter really soon!**


	18. Epilogue

**I'm sorry to say this but it's the last chapter of this story. I've stopped feeling the passion that I felt when I first started writing this FanFiction. I hope that you all can forgive me. So here it is, the final chapter...**

Four's POV

It's been about six months since the leader choosing ceremony, and then the choosing ceremony. We got about fifty people who decided to come to Dauntless. Tris and I got married, yup that's right you guys! I decided to propose and we chose to get married before the child shows up. After our honeymoon, we then found out that we are having twins. A little boy and a girl. We only told the gang that we were having twins, we want to keep it a surprise that we are having a boy and girl, who should be here really soon. Tris is nearing her due date so I'm here alone working at the "office". I just hope that nothing too bad happens, knowing us.

I sigh and shake my head to stop thinking and start working. I need to finish before Tris has the kids so I could just spend some time with my family. I hope that doesn't take to long. I'm finally ready and I can't wait!

* * *

 _A few hours later_

Just as I'm finishing my work, thankfully, I get a call. One that I thought would take another few days.

"Four!" I hear Chris' voice. Wait, why is she using Tris' phone?

"Chris? What's wrong?" I question.

"Get your butt to the hospital right now! Tris has just went into labour and if you want to see the birth of your twins you might want to get here soon. The doctor says that it's going to be a quick birth."

I don't need to hear any more, I hang up and rush to the hospital.

I get there in record time, and as I pass the waiting room I see everyone in our gang, and her family, sitting there. Just waiting. I run into her room, to see the doctor telling her to push.

"Four! You are so lucky that you only just showed up. I swear, you are sleeping on the couch from here on out! NEVER AGAIN!" Tris cries out. I go up to her and hold out my hand. I swear I just lost all circulation in my hand.

"Tris, I'm going to need you to push." The doctor tells her.

* * *

 _About a hour later_

"Everyone, meet our little girl Shay, and our little boy, Jackson."

"Aw! A little boy _and_ a little girl to spoil." Shauna smiles.

"They look just like the two of you. I'm so happy!" Zeke surprises us all by starting to cry. Guess that he was always soft.

"Ha, loser! At least I'm not crying!" Uriah laughs at Zeke.

"But Uri, you did cry at their wedding instead." Marlene, who knew that she would want to get back at Uriah. That's new!

Soon enough everyone leaves to give us some rest. I sit on the bed with my family in my arms and I know that nothing can change this, this is mine now and no one can take that away from me. EVER!

* * *

 **And that's the end! I want to thank everyone who has supported me while writing this. A special shout out to Angel1D98 who gave me the idea for characters and names, and to one of my best friends peacock46 who supported me while writing this and gave me some of the ideas! Thank you!**


End file.
